Kummitus
by Pinviini
Summary: Huhuilu hukkui ukkosen mylvinnän alle ja leikin etten ollut kuullut ääntä. Tiesin kääntymättäkin kuka se olisi. Eikä tosiaankaan se henkilö jonka olisin halunnut tai tarvinnut tarttumaan käteeni. (En omista Fma:n tarinaa tai sen hahmoja)


**A/N: Tällainen tynkä, jonka _olen oikolukenut siis vain itse_. Eli virheitä saattaa valitettavasti löytyä jonkin verran.**  
**Ei sijoitu mihinkään tiettyyn väliin ja eroaa sarjan tapahtumista.**

En muistanut enää päivämäärää jolloin olin viimeisimmän kerran tunnistanut peilikuvani. En löytänyt päiväkirjamerkintää omista päivistäni. Sivu sivun perään luin jonkun toisen käsialalla varustettuja mietteitä ei mistään.  
Päivät vain juoksivat ohitseni unohtaen jättää minulle mitään muistettavaa.  
Rikkinäisen levyn lailla päässäni soi särisevä lause jonka kuulin päivä toisensa jälkeen ensi kertaa.  
Kaikki kipuni olivat poissa ja oloni oli oksettavan rauhallinen. En halunnut olla rauhallinen enkä varsinkaan halunnut tyytyä siihen mitä minulla oli. Minulla oli liikaa vaa'alla vain hyväksyäkseni mukisematta omat virheeni.

Sade hakkasi ikkunaa pyrkien sisään hukuttamaan minut. Autuaana odotin epätodennäköistä kohtaloani suuren lasin suojissa. Salama valaisi synkän taivaan valkoisellaan ja ukkonen mylvi turvallisen hetken odotettuaan. Naurahdin ääneen aivan syyttä. Pilkkaava ääneni sinkoili tyhjässä huoneessa, eikä kukaan vastannut siihen. Aistini surkastuivat siinä tyhjyydessä jossa niille ei ollut käyttöä. Sateen ropina yltyi ja tappoi seisovan hiljaisuuden pelastaen minut omilta ajatuksiltani, joita en enää kyennyt kuulemaan.  
Minulla oli niin paljon kysyttävää ja uteliaisuutta jonka toivoin kykeneväni tukehduttamaan kylmästi niille sijoilleen. Valitettavasti se oli kuitenkin jo raahannut minut veteen piirretyn rajan yli jonka ohittamista en kuvitellut edes villeimmissä unelmissani.  
Oli niin paljon kysymyksiä jotka olisi kuulunut jättää kysymättä. Niin paljon tekoja jotka olisivat säilyttäneet arvonsa ajatuksina ja toiveina. Unelmia taivaasta joka olikin pelkkä helvetti sinne päästyämme.

Joskus pelkäsin sitä, että kuinka väärässä voisinkaan olla. Jos ne puheet jumalasta eivät olleetkaan pelkureiden iltasatuja toisilleen. Silloin kyynisyys ja uskottomuus olisi hauta jonka kukin olisi tyytymättömyydessään kaivanut itselleen. Niskavillani nousivat pystyyn, vaikka oikeastaan ajatus anteeksi antavaisesta jumalasta tuuditti silmäni umpeen ja peitteli hytisevän kehoni viltillä jonka oli punonut silkasta välinpitämättömyydestä maailmaa kohtaan. En osannut enää nauraa kirkon väelle päättömästä uskostaan, sillä yhtälailla minäkin uskoin sokeasti kaikkeen olevan jokin vastaus. Välillä kauhu siitä, ettei kaikkea voisikaan korjata järjellä, kummitteli alitajunnassani. Minulla oli ollut tapana hiljentää se ääni oppimalla lisää ja täten pikkuhiljaa yrittää todistaa itselleni kuinka väärässä kummitteleva ääni voisikaan olla.

Enää en kyennyt siihen. Olin avannut silmäni niin myöhään, että en muistanut kuinka niitä pitäisi käyttää. Epäilys oli nakertanut minua pikkuhiljaa kunnes se pystyi nielemään minut kokonaan.  
Olin niin pahoillani, että oksensin kyyneleitä joita en osannut itkeä. Olin niin kovin pahoillani mutta valitettavasti se ei ollut pyynteetöntä. Itsesääli palasi toisinaan silittämään hiuksiani, kun katselin kuvaa hymyilevästä pienestä pojasta.

_"Teräs?"_

Huhuilu hukkui ukkosen mylvinnän alle ja leikin etten ollut kuullut ääntä. Tiesin kääntymättäkin kuka se olisi. Eikä tosiaankaan se henkilö jonka olisin halunnut tai tarvinnut tarttumaan käteeni.

_"Tiedän, että kuulet minua."_

Kupliva nauru hiipi varkain kurkustani kylmään huoneilmaan. Syyllisyydellä tuhrittu sulkakynä tökkäsi keuhkooni reiän josta haukkomani ilma pakeni.

"Kuinka voisin? Olet kuollut", syljin sanat suustani kuin myrkyn ja käännyin viimein kohtaamaan kummitukseni. Sade selkäni takana pysähtyi odottelemaan hänen vastaustaan. Kuinka ystävällistä…  
Hahmo edessäni sulki silmänsä ja naurahti teennäisesti.

_"Tiedätkö vai uskotko?"_

Katselin kasvoja edessäni. Tutkin niitä tarkasti etsiäkseni todistusaineistoa niiden todellisesta olemassaolosta. Löysin todisteiden sijasta vain sisälläni kirkuvan kaipuun. Keho näytti olevan vakaasti kiinni maassa kuten omanikin. Käteni kurottui kohti hahmoa, mutta se kavahti kauemmas aivan kuin kurottava liha olisi ollut terävä miekka.  
En osannut vastata kysymykseen ja kerrankin vain nautiskelin tietämättömyydestä. Maiskuttelin sitä kielelläni ja se maistui makealta.

"Uskoisitko jos kertoisin sinulle, että en halua tietää?"

Hän asteli kurottavan käteni ohitse ja laski kämmenensä…johonkin. Tiesin, että se kosketti minua, mutta en tuntenut sitä. Nieleskelin palaa kurkussani ja peitin sormella keuhkossani olevan reiän haluten hengittää katkeruutta edestäni.

_"Ei sinulla ole enää varaa valita, ellet unohda minua, Edward."_

Hän kuiskasi niin hiljaa, että luin osan sanoista laiskoilta huulilta.

"Siihen en suostu, Mustang."

Salama sokaisi silmäni hetkeksi. Näköni palautuessa oli edessäni ainoastaan tyhjä huone josta olin tehnyt vankilani.


End file.
